Coven cont.
Union member - One Planet: Coven Note: Coven is inside the Igras Expanse The Coven is perhaps the most mysterious Union member. Even though many would argue that the Narth are more mysterious, but the Narth are generally open and try to explain who and what they are. It is the limited level of understanding that makes the Narth mysterious. The Coven, on the other hand, does not share any information about their society. Classified Information The Coven is a group of Females that originated in a previous Universe that was near its end. The civilization that spawned the Coven was the equivalent of Earth in that Universe and they reached Tech level 12 (Everything possible. Technology is indistinguishable from magic. To escape their doomed Universe they breached the Veils that separate the Universes and descended into the Netherworld to bypass, survive and continue to exist. Nothing of an old Universe is supposed to survive, that is against The Rule. The Females could not maintain their original bodies and used their Techno magic to transform themselves and merge with denizens and beings of the Netherworlds. All this was against "natural Laws of things" and they were punished by "those who govern these things" and lost much of their knowledge and memories and had to exist for many "Universal cycles" in the Netherworlds as tortured creatures and due to this became in fact the closest thing to what the definition of Demon would be. After a time that can not be measured in years, centuries or millennia. The first Coven was "summoned" conjured by a Human female on Terra in this Universe and thus escaped the Netherworld. The First Coven devoured the conjuring woman and took her form. Her new body was mortal. She set the conditions that there always was a new woman that would conjure her netherworld form back and so she reincarnated many hundred times. At first, she only managed to free 13 of her sisters that then formed The Circle. Eventually, they managed to free 230 sisters that became Witches and banes and Demons that became the source of legends, lore and fairy tales on Earth, Sares and Saresii. For many million Sisters however it is to late and they have lost the battle and now are fully integrated into the Netherworlds and have no hope of escape, unless the Dark One tears the Veil that separates the Universes and allows free interaction by creating permanent rifts. Which is prophesized as the End of the Rule and the end of the Multiverse. The Narth at first saw the Coven as dangerous interlopers and the Narth Supreme slew and killed many hundred Coven Sisters (destroying their essence forever) Then a pact was forged as both Narth and Coven now are Union members and both the Coven and the Narth know that this Universe is the Prime Universe where the DECISION will be made. The Coven most prominent Member is : * She who is with the Warrior (Alycia Lichfangh now Alycia Stahl the wife of Richard Stahl) Category:Sentient Species Category:Entities Category:Edited by Renaud